I'm Not The Only One
by Konohamidori
Summary: Untuk segala sesuatu kau hanya butuh memulai. Dan saat kau memulai kau hanya perlu langkah pertama. /Cuman fic iseng di malam gada kerjaan dari author.


Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** : Ini cuman fic iseng yang terinspirasi dari drama Because This Is My First Life, karna ini cuma iseng jadi kemungkinan bakal ya...aga ngaur heheh. Gue cuman lagi gada kerjaan. So.. kalok lo senggang silahkan dibaca bagi yang mau.

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **...**

Hari itu?

 **[28 Maret 1987]**

"Otanjoubi omedetou onee-chan!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berteriak lantang di balik pintu kamar. Suaranya cempreng khas bocah empat tahun yang bersemangat. Matanya menyipit karena cengirannya begitu lebar. Hari ini kelihatannya ia sangat bahagia. Ada apa?

"Onee-chan? Ayooo! kau harus segera bangun dan cepat potong kuenya!"

Bocah itu menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh yang menyerupai kepompong itu.

"hm... sebentar lagi Gaara. Bilang pada ibu aku akan kupas lobaknya sebentar lagi" bocah perempuan yang sedang tidur itu hanya menggumam malas. Ia kembali menarik selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi ujung kepalanya.

Gaara menggembungkan pipinya yang bulat itu dengan ekspresi marah. Tangan mungilnya terlipat di antara ketiak-seperti seorang bos yang akan memarahi anak buahnya.

"Onee-chan kau jangan bercanda. Mana ada orang waras yang mau mengupas lobak di hari ulang tahunnya. Sudalah. Cepat. Ayo bangun.. Bangun... Bangun onee-chan! kita harus tiup lilinnya"

Gaara merengek sambil memukul-mukul tubuh yang masih terbungkus selimut itu.

"Ayo Nee-chan... bangunlah" Gaara mulai tak sabar.

"AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

 **Bugh**...

Gaara melompat di atas tempat tidur, dan tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak kepala merah muda itu.

Krakk..

"Akhhh"

Sakura membuka selimutnya dengan kasar dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Apa, apa, apaaa! Kau mau apa hah?" Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu. Dalam hati, ia ingin sekali memotong kaki adiknya itu-menjengkelkan sekali.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku sudah mengatakannyakan? Lagipula kenapa kau selalu saja ingin tiup lilin? Dan memangnya siapa yang ulang tah-

APA KAU BILANG?" Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat pikirannnya kembali pulang ke otaknya.

"Ka-ka-Kau bilang ini hari ulang tahunku? Benarkah?" Gaara hanya membalas dengan mengangguk dan kembali melipat tangannya di atas ketiak. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda protes, dan sifat bossynya itu sebentar lagi pasti kumat.

"Ya. Itu benar. Dan kau bangun jam sembilan di hari ulang tahunmu. Makanya kau harus segera bangun atau kau tidak bisa buat permohonan nee!"

Sakura menatap kosong pada adik laki-lakinya-Mencerna apa yang dikatakan Gaara bukanlah bualan anak TK yang sering dilakukan bocah panda itu padanya.

"Ulang tahun. Tiup lilin?" Sakura melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Angka 28 di sana dilingkari dengan spidol merah menyala, lengkap dengan gambar kue tart yang malah lebih menyerupai gambar kotoran.

 **Bingo!**

Sakura cepat-cepat bangun dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia hanya tersenyum riang dan memeluk Gaara.

"Ya. Benar sekali. Itu memang benar. Kita memang harus bangun Gaara. Cepatlah. Aku harus segera turun dan meniup lilinku"

"OKAA-SAN!"

Sakura memanggil ibunya penuh semangat, ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan dalam waktu dua detik, sejauh mata Gaara memandang, ia tak lagi melihat kakaknya di depan pintu.

"CEPATLAH GAARA!"

Gaara memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar suara Sakura meneriakinya dari bawah tangga.

Ia juga ikut turun.

"Padahal Aku sudah bilang itu sejak tadi. Nee-chan benar-benar sudah tidak waras"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ _Otanjoubi omedetou..._

 _Otanjoubi omedetou..._

Seorang anak perempuan yang memakai gaun pink dan pita kelinci itu menatap sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan mata bercahaya. Usianya baru delapan tahun. Dan ini pertamakalinya ia punya permohonan.

 _ **[Hari itu, Saat usiaku delapan tahun. Aku mempelajari hal baru. Sebelum meniup lilin, kau harus buat permohonan]**_

Sakura masih tersenyum menatap kue cantik dengan angka delapan di atasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa nyanyian selamat ulang tahun jadi begitu panjang dan lama sekali habisnya. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membuat permohonan.

 _~Otanjoubi omedetou_

 _~Otanjoubi omedetou..._

 **'ayolah sebentar lagi'**

 _~ Otanjoubi, Sakura-chan_

 _~ Otanjoubi omedetou._

 **'Ya. Sekarang'**

wush...

Sakura hanya diam terbengong melihat kue ulang tahunnya. Dirinya belum sempat mengucapkan permohonannya tapi lilinya sudah padam. Ia melirik kesamping dan hanya ada Gaara yang tersenyum sambil merengek minta potongan kue pertama.

 _ **[Hari itu..., aku jadi benar-benar kesal.**_

 _ **Gaara meniup lilinku sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan permohonanku. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir, kalau bocah itu benar-benar hanya ingin kue, setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan permohonanku dulu]**_

Baiklah _._

Kalau kau ingin tahu. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Lahir di Konoha dan dibesarkan bersama keluarga konservatif.

Ayah yang keras dan ibu rumah tangga yang penyayang. Juga adik laki-laki yang menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[28 Maret 2004]**

Sakura duduk dengan mata yang berkilauan. Usianya sekarang tujuh belas. Dan saat ini-di hari ulang tahunnya, ia sengaja memakai seragam sekolahnya di tahun pertama sebagai anak SMA.

~ Otanjoubi... Otanjoubi

~ Otanjoubi Omedeto.

Wush...

Sakura menatap asap kecil yang keluar setelah lilin itu padam dihembus.

Ia melihat kesamping. Lagi-lagi Gaara melakukannya.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang menguap bosan.

"Apa? Kau tak suka? Aku hanya membantumu untuk meniupnya. Lilinmu terlalu banyak Nee. Aku tidak ingin kau tewas di hari ulang tahunmu karena kau kehabisan napas hanya karena meniup lilin"

Gaara memotong kue dengan garpu. Mengabaikan Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _ **[Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan harapanku di setiap hari ulang tahunku]**_

Aku sangat marah dan aku ingin sekali memukul Gaara _._

"KAU!" Sakura berdiri dan tangannya terkepal bersiap memukul Gaara.

Tapi...

 _ **[Di rumah kami. Selalu mengutamakan anak laki-laki]**_

"Ehem" Suara Jiraiya yang berdeham menghentikan suasana canggung yang terjadi. Kepala keluarga itu menyuruh mereka makan saja dan bertindak seolah kejadian barusan tidak perlu diperpanjang.

 _ **[Kalau sudah seperti itu. Mana mungkin anak perempuan di keluargaku bisa membuat permohonan]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[28 Maret 2007]**

Sakura duduk di sebuah cafe dengan dua orang teman kuliahnya. Mereka bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dan di akhir lagu mereka menyuruh Sakura meniup lilinnya.

 **[** _ **Ketika aku berusia 20 tahun. Aku akhirnya bisa membuat permohonan pertamaku]**_

Sakura menutup matanya dan tangannya terkepal seperti berdoa.

 _ **[Setiap tahun permohonanku sama. Tolong kabulkan aku menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahan Namikaze-Group].**_

Dan sepuluh tahun berselang...,

Aku benar-benar bekerja di perusahaan itu.

 **Prolog End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 30.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[28 Maret 2017]**

Sakura membungkuk hormat setelah suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri presentasi proposalnya. Semua peserta rapat memuji kemampuannya, bahkan Yamato-manajernya mengatakan ia akan berkesempatan mendapatkan posisi tetap setelah kontrak magangnya selesai.

Akhirnya kerja keras tiga bulannya membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak perlu lagi membungkuk hormat untuk sesuatu yang bukan tugasnya-seperti menjemput anak bosnya dari sekolah, mengerjakan laporan senior yang tidak dimengertinya, membelikan makanan untuk staf kantor yang artinya berkeliling di sepanjang Tokyo, atau yang lebih tragis menjadi pencundang yang selalu mengatakan 'Ya dalam hal apapun'. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, baginya bekerja di perusahaan seperti Namikaze-Group adalah dambaan setiap orang. Dengan begitu ia bisa membantu kondisi keuangan keluarganya.

Pengumuman untuk menjadi pegawai tetap adalah hari ini dan Sakura merasa optimis-menjadi pegawai tetap di hari ulang tahunnya-di perusahaan seperti Namikaze Group? Ini adalah hadiah terindah di usianya yang ke tiga puluh.

Sebuah notifikasi di ponselnya menghentikan lamunan Sakura. Ia membuka pesan dan seketika tersenyum sumringah, itu adalah rekaman video Sasuke dan Kyuubi-anjing kecilnya yang memakai topi ulang tahun sambil bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun. Di akhir video Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya saat Sasuke melamarnya.

 **[Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke tiga puluh. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka hari itu datang juga-hari aku mendapatkan semua hadiahku-aku akan jadi pegawai tetap di Namikaze-Group, dan Sasuke akhirnya melamarku]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari di siang hari benar-benar menyengat. Sakura menutup matanya saat sinar matahari tampak menyilaukan. Ia jadi merasa seperti vampir yang tidak bisa terkena panas. Ini karena sudah tiga bulan ia terbiasa terkurung di dalam ruangan karena pekerjaannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dan membiarkan sinar matahari itu mengenai wajahnya.

"Tapi.. aku menyukai matahari"

Sakura berjalan di trotoar dan mencoba menelepon Gaara. Ia akan memberitahu Gaara kalau ia akan tinggal bersama adiknya itu karena kantor dan rumahnya berdekatan. Ia juga sudah meninggalkan apartemennya di Suna dan membawa semua barang-barangnya di dalam koper.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aissh. Bocah ini. Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

Sakura menuntun kopernya kesusahan saat menaiki jalanan berbukit di lingkungan rumahnya.

Ia membuka pagar dan melihat halamannya kotor akibat guguran momoji dan rumput yang memanjang.

Kepalanya hanya menggeleng malas.

"Padahal aku baru memotongnya sebelum natal kemarin"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk kerumahnya.

"Tadaima! Gaara aku pulang" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya musik disko yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu. Aku pulang tidak disambut, dasar tidak sopan. Dan rumah ini? Aku hanya meninggalkannya tiga bulan tapi dia seperti baru saja berkelahi dengan monster" Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu kamar. "Hei.. Gaara? bisa-bisanya kau main game di dalam sementara rumah hancur begini. Keluarlah dan jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola matanya saat Gaara belum juga keluar. Ia mengikat rambutnya dan memilih untuk membersihkan sendiri rumahnya yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Sakura memungut pakaian yang berceceran di lantai dan menyapu cemilan yang tumpah.

 **Ting...**

Sakura mengambil cuciannya setelah mesin pengering itu berhenti. Pakaiananya banyak sekali. Ia berpikir mungkin Gaara sudah sebulan tidak mencuci.

"Dasar pemalas" Sakura mengambil pakaian itu satu per satu. Tangannya mengambil pakaian yang masih tertinggal di dalam sana.

"Nani?" Sakura memperhatikan kain panjang yang di tangannya itu, seingatnya ia tidak pernah punya bikini dengan warna mencolok seperti itu.

"Hm...? Ini bukan ukuranku" Sakura mencocokkan branya dengan dadanya.

"Terlalu besar. Jelas ini bukan punyaku"

Sakura segera berjalan menuju kamar Gaara dan mencoba mengetuk pintunya lebih keras.

"Hei. Gaara! Keluarlah. Aku ingin tanya ini punya siapa? Kau dengar akukan? Lagipula kecilkan musikmu karena aku mau menonton Tv"

Sakura mendecak karena suaranya terkalahkan oleh suara musik dari kamar adiknya. Sakura memegang gagang pintu dan masuk begitu saja saat pintunya ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Ya. Gaara. Kenapa kau memasang musik kuat-kuat di siang bolong. Dan kenapa kau tidak-pakai-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya setelah ia menyadari situasinya.

"Ba-ju?"

"O...o..oh nee-san sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Gaara menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Sakura masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dan setelah ia sadar...,

"Aaaaaa. Mataku" Sakura segera berlari keluar sambil menutup matanya.

Gaara mengambil celanannya dan mengejar Sakurah ke luar.

"Sakura-Nee cotto matte!" Panggilnya.

.

.

.

Saking cepatnya ia berlari, Sakura tak menyadari ada batu di depannya.

 **Jeduk**...

"ita..ta..ttai' Sakura meraih pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

"Aw"

"Nee-san. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kakiku sedikit ngilu. Tidak papa nanti direndam es juga baik lagi"

"Kalau begitu kita obati di rumah. Kau juga harus menyapanya"

"Apa. Menyapa siapa maksudmu? Wanita tadi yang tidak berbusana itu?" Ucap Sakura shock.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa cari obat di depan klinik nanti" Sakura berdiri tertatih dibantu oleh Gaara.

"Kau hanya perlu beritahu aku saat pacarmu nanti sudah pergi. Tak apa, lagipula aku memang juga sedang ingin jalan-jalan"

"Kau pikir dia akan pergi? Ck.. dia tidak akan kemana-mana nee. Dia akan selamanya di situ"

"Apa?"

"Dia istriku"

"APA!"

"Kau gila? Kau sedang mabuk?" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dada Gaara. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menunduk.

"Kami baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu dan aku ingin memberitahumu tapi ponselmu tidak pernah aktif. Lagipula dia sedang hamil. Dan kau juga akan segera jadi bibi. Makanya kau harus ke sana dan sapa dia Nee"

Sakura memegang kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan. Kau benar-benar menakutiku Gaara"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan itu benar-benar canggung. Tidak ada yang menyentuh makanan atau sekedar membahas hal ringan. Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura menelepon keluargannya di Konoha. Dan itulah kenapa ia bisa berada di sana dan terjebak dalam situasi tak mengenakkan begini. Hanya suara gongongan anjing tetangga yang menjadi suara satu-satunya yang terdengar.

Keheningan itu akhirnya mencair saat Hotaru-istri Gaara menuangkan segelas air hangat ke dalam gelas Jiraiya. Sakura hanya menatap jengkel saat melihat adik iparnya itu terlalu mencari perhatian.

Hotaru tersenyum sok manis dan memberikan lauk di piring Jiraiya.

"Mau kuambilkan kerangnya juga Ayah?"

"Oh. Ya. Silahkan nak. Aku memang sangat suka kerang" Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah? Nak? Apa-apan itu. Aku merasa jadi seperti anak tiri di rumah ini" Sakura menggigit guritanya dengan amarah.

Tsunade menyenggol kaki Sakura.

Jiraiya meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdeham sambil menatap Sakura. Matanya sedikit memicing.

~Ehem.

"Seperti yang sudah kau dengar dari Gaara sebelumnya. Kami ingin memberi tahumu tapi kau tampaknya sangat sibuk bekerja. Dan..itu juga sudah lama berlalu. Jadi itu tidak perlu di permasalahkan lagi. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan rukun, kalian harus hidup dengan baik dan saling menghormati. Juga saat pakai kamar mandi hormati yang punya kebutuhan lebih mendesak. Kalian dengar?"

"Apa"

"Apa maksudnya _'kalian?_ ".

Sakura dan Gaara hanya terkejut karena mereka harus tinggal bersama.

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya "Kenapa? Apa tak bisa?"

"TIDAK BISA" Sakura dan Gaara serempak menjawab.

Sakura menyangkal.

"Mereka kan pengantin baru. Mana bisa aku berada di sana" Jawab Sakura cepat. Gaara hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau tidak mau begitu, harus ada yang mengalah" Jiraiya menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?" Ino mengucapkannya sambil berteriak. Sakura bahkan harus menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau kita di usir pig? Pelankan suaramu"

"Aih. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir melihat ulah adik gilamu itu. Lagipula apa-apaan itu, kenapa kau yang jadinya harus pindah? Padahalkan kau yang bayar cicilannya. Dan juga rumah itukan juga terdaftar atas namamu"

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia menggeleng setelah meminum jusnya.

"Rumah itu. Memang dibelikan ayah untuk kami. Tapi untuk kepemilikan. Rumah itu diberikan atas nama Gaara"

"Kalau begitu. Kenapa kau yang selalu bayar cicilannya?" Ino bertanya sambil menggigit kentang gorengnya.

Sakura menaikkan bahu.

"Dalam keluargaku anak laki-laki itu sebagai penerus keluarga. Makanya selalu diperlakukan khusus"

"Itu namanya pemikiran kolot"

"Itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluargaku pig. Lagipula aku ini anak sulung. Aku juga sudah bekerja dan si bodoh Gaara itu tidak bisa diandalkan"

Ino mendesah lelah sambil berdiri dan menghentak meja. Alisnya bertaut tak suka.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ke club dan kau harus hamil malam ini juga. Kau harus buktikan kalau kau juga bisa punya keturunan untuk melanjutkan penerus keluargamu"

"Mana bisa pig! Aku sore ini harus kembali ke Tokyo. Pengumuman mengenai pegawai tetapnya hari ini. Dan sekarang aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam bersamamu, jadi biarkan saja aku di sisni menatap wajahmu sampai muak sebelum aku kembali"

Ino hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Ah. Itu. Aku baru ingat, Kau bilang kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang Tokyo itukan? Kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak minta dia saja untuk menghamilimu?"

Jetak… sendok besi itu melayang di kepala Ino.

"Kau gila? Aku bahkan gemetaran duluan sebelum ia menciumku. Aku jadi tidak bisa berciuman dengannya karena hidungku selalu berdarah"

Ino kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar perawan gila"

Sakura hanya tersenyum

"Tapi… Dia baru saja melamarku tadi "

Ino menghentikan mulutnya menyuruput jus dan memperhatikan Sakura yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti langit sore

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus ikuti rencanaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze – Pemilik perusahaan yang biasanya terlihat berkharisma itu hanya menatap keluar dari jendela transparan memperhatikan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Atensinya terusik saat suara pintu terbuka.

"Otou-san?"

Minato menoleh melihat putra semata wayangnya berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Minato hanya tersenyum saat melihat putranya itu berjalan takut-takut ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah Naruto" Naruto membuang napasnya lega. Syukurlah, sepertinya ayahnya belum mengetahui ulahnya pagi ini. Ia berjalan santai dan mendekat ke arah Minato. Tak lupa cengirannya yang lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Membuat Minato mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Tanpa peringatan lebih dulu

Jeduk….

"aw…" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan saat Minato memukul kaki Naruto dengan stick golf.

"Kau masih belum tahu kenapa aku memukulmu?"

 **Bugh** … Kali ini lebih cepat. Lagi...lagi …lagi.

 **Bugh..** dan lagi, Minato terus memukulinya, Sampai Naruto meringis kesakitan merasakan kakinya seperti ingin patah.

"Kau! Anak tidak tahu diri! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

 **Bugh** … Minato tak hanya memukul kaki Naruto. Tapi juga kepala Naruto yang tak luput dari sentuhan tongkat keras itu.

Minato terus saja memukul Naruto, tidak peduli dengan darah yang sudah mengucur deras dari pelipis Naruto.

 **Dugh** …

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya yang kualami untuk sampai di posisi ini. Tapi Kau malah merusak segalanya"

 **Bugh…**

"Aku mati-matian melindungimu dari 'mereka' dan seperti ini yang kau lakukan untukku"

 **Bugh..**

 **Bugh…**

"Kau! Daripada hanya menjadi beban untukku lebih baik kau mati saja menyusul ibumu. Aku benar-benar menyesal mengharapkan pencundang sepertimu"

 **Bugh..**

Stick golf itu patah bersama bercak darah Naruto yang menempel.

"Maafkan aku ayah"

Naruto terseok-seok di lantai untuk menggapai kaki Minato.

"Butuh satu stick golf untuk membuatmu mengatakan maaf" Minato ikut berjongkok melihat keadaan putranya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Pria itu tertawa sebentar.

"Kau benar-benar mirip seperti ibumu Naruto dan aku tidak suka itu" Minato melemparkan kumpulan foto-foto putranya bersama seorang gadis bugil di salah satu pulau pribadinya"

Minato mendekat pada Killer-Bee.

"Urus wanita itu"

Bee hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menjalankan perintah tuannya.

Minato menyesap tehnya dalam keheningan, suara napas Naruto yang terengah-engah di belakangnya sedikit membuatnya menyesal. Ia hanya ingin Naruto belajar sejak dini karena dia satu-satunya ahli waris perusahaan Namikaze. Belum lagi jika ia menjadi pewaris kelak- Minato tak akan habis pikir bagaimana Naruto dapat mengatasi bedebah-bedah yang akan menjatuhkan Naruto nantinya.

Minato menatap Naruto yang pingsan di lantai.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Naruto. Kalau kau gagal lagi. Ganti saja nama keluargamu dan hiduplah sebebas yang kau mau"

Minato mengatakannya-tidak peduli Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa moodnya kembali baik. Ia memang butuh motivasi dari Ino untuk menciptakan keberanian. Ia ingat kata-kata Ino sebelum mengantarnya pulang

'Kau harus memperjuangkan hak-hakmu yang selama ini dirampas'

'kau pasti bisa Sakura-chan'

'Fighting!'

Sakura berdiri di pagar rumahnya. Saat ia masuk nanti, ia bertekad akan mengatakan semua yang ia pelajari dari Ino-sensei.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sakura semangat. Ia melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul sambil menonton Tv mendadak mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

 **Gleek**.. Sakura merasa tak yakin. Ucapan Ino mendadak berputar di kepalanya, dan di luar rencana, ia yang seharusnya mengatakannya dengan tegas malah berteriak seperti orang sinting.

"AYAH AKU INGIN BICARA!" Sakura meremas jaketnya saat suara Tv tiba-tiba mengecil di telinganya.

"Aku… Sangat keberat-" Perkataan Sakura harus terputus saat Hotaru tiba-tiba menyelanya dan memanggil ayahnya sambil berlutut

"Ayah mertua?"

Jiraiya menatap ke arah Hotaru. Sakura tak mau kalah ia juga kembali memanggil ayahnya atau ia tidak akan punya keberanian ini lagi untuk mengatakannya.

"Ayah?" Panggil Sakura lagi

Hotaru menyela lagi dengan mengamit tangan Jiraiya.

"Kami baru saja dari rumah sakit, dan mereka bilang calon bayiku laki-laki"

"Apa… benarkah? " Ucap Jiraiya kesenangan tak percaya. Ia memeluk menantunya itu dengan haru.

Sakura mendadak mematung. Dan apa yang di otaknya saat ini hanyalah tertegun melihat ayahnya begitu manis memperlakukan anak perempuan orang lain di banding dirinya. Jiraya bahkan tak pernah meneteskan air mata sebutirpun untuknya.

"Hei Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sana, Kau harus berikan selamat karena kau akan jadi bibi"

 _ **[Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan hak-hakku aku tak punya kesempatan]**_

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan Jiraiya yang bertanya apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Sakura menutup pintu dan bersandar di sana. Matanya mendadak berair saat pandangannya tertuju pada kalender di dindingnya. 28 Maret 2017.

 _ **[Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya. Padahal hari ini… adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 30].**_

Tok..tok..tok

Sakura menghapus air matanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Ia membuka pintunya dan hanya ada Tsunade yang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Kaa-san?"

.

.

Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil melihat semangkuk sup labu yang berasap.

"Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba membawa sup labu?"

"Tentu saja, karena ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau selalu suka sup labu di hari ulang tahunmu. Makanlah sebelum itu dingin" Tsunade berucap sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan Sayang.

"Arigatou Kaa-san" Sakura menyendokkan potongan labu itu kemulutnya dan memberikan jempolnya pada ibunya.

"Sup buatan ibu selalu yang terbaik" Tsunade ikut tersenyum.

"Makanlah sepuasmu. Kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini dan juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dengan pekerjaan"

Sakura mengangguk senang.

Dari luar kamar, mereka bisa mendengar suara bahagia itu. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar kata"pewaris" dan"Laki-laki".

Tsunade mendesah. "Aish…kenapa bocah itu banyak tertawa hari ini? Padahal ibu menyuruhnya mencari kerja tapi dia malah membuat anak"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi "Dia sudah menghamilinya, sekarang, apa boleh buat"

Tsunade memberikan sebuah amplop dalam genggaman Sakura.

"Ibu?" Sakura menatap amplop itu heran.

"Kami memang tidak pernah memberimu apa-apa. Padahal kau selama ini yang membantu mencari nafkah. Ini memang tidak banyak, tapi kau sedang membutukannyakan? Ambilah dan pakai itu untuk sewa apartemenmu" Sakura menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Rahasiakan ini dari ayahmu. Dia pasti kesal sekali kalau ia tahu ibu menyimpan uang diam-diam"

Tsunade membuka pintu kamar Sakura bergegas untuk pergi.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya. Sakura memeluk ibunya dari belakang

"Arigatou untuk supnya, dan terima kasih karena sudah mengingat hari ulang tahunku"

 **[** _ **Sampai aku tiga puluh tahun, ibu selalu bersamaku di setiap ulang tahunku. Dia selalu membuat sup labu sebagai pengganti kueku yang dirusak Gaara, Dia juga mengatakan saat kau ulang tahun tidak peduli ada tidaknya lilin di atas kuemu, karena impianmu tidak ditentukan oleh tiap hembusan lilin]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura mengemasi sisa barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Ia membawa baju-baju lamanya dari lemari.

Tok..tok..tok

Gaara membuka pintu dan segera masuk walaupun Sakura tak menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau marah Nee?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawa semua barang-barangmu?"

"Aku sudah setua ini dan aku merasa tidak pantas untuk tinggal bersama keluargaku lagi"

"Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?" Sakura menggangguk.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru muncul sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Sakura memilih bersikap datar, ia tak terkejut atau bahkan tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Kakak ipar, maafkan aku. Karena kami kau jadi mengalah" Hotaru menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hati Sakura jadi meluluh.

"Tidak papa, nanti kalau aku sudah bekerja di Namikaze-Group aku akan beli apartemen mewah dan tinggal di sana" Gaara dan Hotaru hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tiup lilinnya sebelum kau pergi"

Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan meniupnya segera, tapi kuenya malah dijauhkan.

"Kau tidak ingin buat permohonan dulu?" Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Permohonanku sudah terkabul".

"Benarkah? Apa bekerja di perusahaan itu?" Sakura mengangguk

"Kalau begitu permohonan yang lainnya saja"

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa" Sakura melipat tangannya dan mengucapkannya kuat kuat.

"Keinginanku yang lainnya adalah tolong jadikan aku menjadi katsuyu (siput) di kehidupanku yang selajutnya" Sakura meniup lilinnya dan tersenyum ke arah pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Permintaanmu aneh sekali, kenapa tidak menjadi bintang pop atau sesuatu yang lebih baik" Gaara menatap heran kakak perempuannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain menjadi katsuyu, setidaknya dia tidak akan di usir dari rumahnya" Gaara menatap marah ke arah Sakura setelah mengerti maksudnya. "Kau mengejekku ya"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan bersiap pergi.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, aku pergi dulu ya" Sakura menuntun kopernya, namun sebelum pergi ia mengelus perut Hotaru dan memberinya uang

"Pakai itu untuk periksa ke dokter, sisanya bisa kau gunakan untuk memebeli makanan yang sehat. Aku juga senang akhirnya aku bisa jadi bibi"

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ia melihat keseliling dan hanya menadapati tirai mengelilingi tempat tidurmya. Ia mencoba bangun dan menyadari infus di tangannya. Rumah sakit?

"Aku belum mati ternyata" Naruto mencoba duduk dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Ia segera mengubungi pengawalnya.

"Hei. Kenapa kalian meletakkanku di tempat seperti ini! Cepat kemari dan jemput aku!" Naruto melemparkan ponselnya dan memeganggi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

Tak berselang lama, Naruto menyadari kehadiran Killer Bee.

"Mana Aoba dan kenapa kau yang datang Bee?" Naruto menatap tak suka.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, Anda di perintahkan tuan Minato untuk mengikuti saya"

"Otou-san?"

Bee hanya mengagguk. Ia memberikan pakaian ganti untuk Naruto.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Naruto-sama"

"Iya..iya aku tahu, kalau begitu tunggu aku di luar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, ini masih jam empat sore. Itu artinya ia masih punya satu jam sebelum pengumumannya keluar. Oke jantungnya berpacu kerena saking deg-degannya, ia memilih berjalan-jalan saja di depan kantor sebelum jam lima.

Brak…

"Kau tak papa" Sakura membantu seorang pria yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Tak papa matamu! kau tidak lihat barangku jadi berantakan begini, dan lututku le-"Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat keseliling. Ia dengan cepat memungut barang-barangnya saat merasa diawasi dari jauh.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Lupakan saja" Sakura memberikan barang-barang Naruto dan membungkuk minta maaf. "Aku benar-benar minta maaaf tuan" Naruto hanya melongos pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Sakura menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan ekspesi kesal saat permintaan maafnya tidak ditanggapi. Ia malah berteriak.

"Hei. Paling tidak anggukan kepala kuningmu itu bodoh. Dasar tidak sopan"

Sakura mendadak memasang posisi was-was saat dirasa pria itu kembali ke arahnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kyaaa"

Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Sejauh manik birunya memandang hanya ada batu nisan. Naruto melihat Minato yang sedang khusuk berdoa dimakam-Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa ibumu, Naruto?" Naruto memandang Minato yang belum berbalik. Pria itu masih menutup matanya.

"Kenapa Otou-san menyuruhku kemari?" Kali ini Minato berbalik

"Kau tidak bawa apapun untuk ibumu? Padahal mungkin dia akan senang kalau kau membawa beberapa lily" Naruto meremas tangannya. Ia sangat tak suka jika membicarakan mendiang ibunya.

"Aku tahu ayah tak hanya sekedar sedang merindukan wanita itu"

"Wanita itu?" Minato terkekeh pelan. "Kau mengatakan wanita itu pada ibumu?" Minato mendekat dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar? Baiklah" Minato memberikan sebuah map pada Naruto.

"Jika kau gagal kali ini, Aku akan menguburkanmu tepat di samping wanita itu. Kau lihat tanah kosong inikan Naruto? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang bagus untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah disetujui, pengumumannya akan diumumkan hari ini" Sakura menatap Yamato yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu pengumuman. Dari semua kandidat sepertinya Sakuralah yang paling berpeluang besar.

"Untuk tahun ini, kami memilih sepakat untuk memilihnya sebagai pegawai tetap mulai besok pagi, jadi sapalah dia dan berbaik hatilah mengajarinya" Semua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu,

"Selamat bergabung Akasuna Shion"

"Apa?" pegawai kontrak yang lain bertanya-tanya, termasuk Sakura. Ia juga tidak mengenal Siapa itu Shion saat magang.

"Baiklah keputusan sudah disetuji oleh bagian perekrutan. Dia lolos berdasarkan jalur khusus. Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih atas konstribusi kalian" Yamato membungkuk hormat dan berniat pergi namun di cegah oleh Sakura.

"Yamato-sama kenapa ini bisa terjadi, maksudku kau bilang kemarin akulah yang paling layak mendapatkan posisi itu" Yamato sekilas tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi kuharap kau mengerti, Ini di luar kendaliku Haruno-san" Yamato berbalik namun Sakura mencengkram tangan Yamato.

"Kalau begitu kenapa perusahaan memberi harapan palsu. Aku berjuang lebih keras selama tiga bulan ini. Apa itu tidak ada apa-apanya?" Sakura menarik jas Yamato bahkan sampai kancingnya terlepas. Pria itu menghentakkan tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah bilang itu di luar kendaliku, kalau kau memang ingin behasil di negara ini. Maka buatlah koneksi yang menguntungkan" Yamato pergi dan menyuruh pihak keamanan mengusirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan taman kanak-kanak. Ia masih menatap map itu. Pikirannya membawa mundur dengan perkataan Minato sebelumnya.

'Aku melakukannya karena kau putraku' Naruto memegang kepalanya saat rasa pusing itu memberatkan kepalanya. Naruto melepaskan perban di kepalanya. dan sebentar ia sedikit meringis. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan lebih memeilih map itu sebagai penentu hidupnya.

Naruto membuka map itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Ini?" Naruto menatap tak percaya

"Otousan pasti sudah gila"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Tak disangka apa yang begitu diharapkannya hari ini begitu bertolak belakang. Satu hari merasakan begitu banyak perasaan bercampur aduk.

Ia mengusap layar ponselnya. Membuka pola kunci berbentuk hati itu dan segera mencari nama Sasuke dengan menekan angka 1.

Panggilannya hanya direspon oleh pengalihan panggilan otomatis.

"Sasuke-kun kau kemana?" Sakura memberikan pesan suara untuk Sasuke agar menyusulnya..

Ia memberhentikan taksi yang akan melintas di depannya. Namun perhatiannya mendadak terpaku saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya baru saja masuk ke dalam motel yang tepat berada di sebrang taksinya.

Sakura merasa tak percaya-ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya agar air matanya tak terjatuh. Sakura menelepon Sasuke.

Syukurlah diangkat.

 _"Moshi-moshi Saku-"_

"Sasuke-kun ada di mana?"

Terdengar helaan napas Sasuke dari sebrang sana.

" _Aku sedang bersama Itachi-nii. Kami baru saja sampai di Konoha. Ah... Maaf belum sempat memberitahumu. Hari ini peringatan seratus hari nenek. Aku ingin ke kuil untuk meminta restunya mengenai pernikahan kita."_

Sasuke berhenti bicara saat di rasa Sakura tak merespon.

 _"Sakura-chan? Kenapa diam saja? Kau marah aku tidak memberitahumu?"_

Sakura menggeleng. Meskipun Sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Tidak. Tadinya aku hanya ingin bertanya. I-itu-Sasuke-kun apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Terdengar kekehan lucu dari Sasuke.

" _Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukannku. Kita bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikahkan?"_

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaanku makanya aku bicara asal. Kalau begitu lupakan saja. Kau harusnya istirahat"

" _Kau juga"_

"Selamat malam"

Sakura menahan air matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja membalikkan wajahnya. Sakura jelas tak buta untuk mengenali siapa laki-laki yang memeluk wanita seksi itu ke dalam motel.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan tak tahu harus kemana, ia hanya menyusuri jalanan tanpa tujuan. Ia tak mungkin kembali kerumah Gaara. Pekerjaannya juga sekarang hanya tinggal angin lalu dan hal terperihnya adalah pacarnya-yang sebentar lagi menjadi calon suaminya begitu tega mempermainkannya.

Sakura menatap kaleng bir yang baru saja diteguknya. Ia bicara sendiri dan menyalahkan filosofi kaleng yang menyerupai hidupnya.

"Kau sama malangnya denganku kan? Kalau manfaatmu sudah habis kau pasti akan dibuang" Sakura meremas kalengnya. Ia menaruh kaleng itu di jalanan dan segera menendangnya.

"Pergilah! Kau sudah tak berguna lagi"

Takh..

"Ittai"

"Ck…, Hidupku bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan kaleng bir" Sakura kembali berjalan dengan gontai.

"Hei. Kau"

"…"

"Kau yang rambut kapas!"

Sakura menoleh. "Aku?"

"Kau pikir orang gila mana lagi yang punya rambut aneh sepertimu"

"..."

"Kau menghina rambutku?"

"Lalu aku harus peduli? Lebih dari itu. Kau bahkan menendang kaleng ini kearahku. Memangnya kau ini apa? Berandalan" Naruto menunjukkan keningnya.

"Oh..." Sakura hanya bilang begitu dan melipat tangannya. Matanya menyipit-ia pelajari itu dari adiknya.

"Oh?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. " Kau tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja menendang ini kearahku?" Naruto menunjukkan kaleng bir yang ditendang Sakura.

"Tau. Lalu, aku harus peduli?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Naruto.

"Hei. Kau sudah melukai keningku yang kuasuransikan. Kau tidak lihat keningku berdarah. Kalau kau tidak mau tanggung jawab aku bisa menuntutmu"

"Apa?" Sakura melihat tampilan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia tahu pakaian yang digunakan orang itu adalah pakaian mahal. Sakura sudah sering melihat merek itu saat menjadi pegawai magang.

 _'Sial... kenapa dia harus orang kaya'_ Iner Sakura berteriak.

"Ja-jadi berapa aku harus membayarnya?" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Tampilannya seperti pegawai kantoran yang punya banyak gaji.

' _Baiklah Naruto ini hari keberuntunganmu'_ Iner Naruto bersorak.

"Mm… aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pria jahat. Baiklah dua juta yen"

"Kau ingin memerasku?" Sakura tentunya bukan orang bodoh. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Kau lihat, darahku tak mau berhenti sebelum kau membayarku. Dan kalau darahku tidak berhenti aku pasti akan mati. Dan saat aku mati aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku"

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit saja. Aku akan bayar tagihan rumah sakitnya"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya. Kau pasti akan kabur. Dasar bodoh"

Sakura mendecih. Licik juga ternyata laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bayar. Kemarilah dan ambil uangnya" Sakura membuka tasnya, Naruto berjalan sambil menyeringai _'Kena kau kucing manis'._

Setelah Naruto benar-benar dekat Sakura memberikan amplop itu pada Naruto.

Bugh….

"Och..."

"Kau tahu. Terlalu mahal kalau dua juta yen hanya untuk mengobati keningmu, kau harus mengobati bagian ini juga, dasar penipu" Sakura menendang sesuatu di sana.

Naruto mendadak terdiam matanya terlihat beputar dan beberapa detik ia langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Akh… mammothku"

"KAU! wanita Brengsek" Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan sebisa mungkin mengejar gadis gulali itu. Larinya ternyata cepat sekali. Ia jadi teringat kejadian serupa yang dialaminya pagi ini.

"Wanita itu..."

"Hei!"

"Hah...hah..hah"

Sakura merasa tak sanggup berlari lagi-dadanya terasa panas dan napasnya naik-turun. Ia tahu Naruto ada di belakangnya dan kapan saja bisa menangkapnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi diajak marathon malam-malam begini.

"Kau…!"

 **[A _ku mempelajari sesuatu dari film, katanya, saat kau terjebak pada situasi tak menguntungkan, kau hanya perlu mengancam penjahatnya_** _]_

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan lompat. Aku memperingatkan dan tidak main-main" Sakura menaiki tralis jembatan-untuk menakuti Naruto. Ia mengikuti adegan seperti di film.

Naruto terkekeh geli. Ia ingat adegan drama picisan yang sempat booming saat ia masih sekolah. Dulu banyak yang meniru adegan itu saat seseorang diputuskan atau cintanya ditolak, tak terkecuali dirinya pun sempat melewati masa-masa haram seperti itu juga.

"Ck..kau tidak akan melompat. Jadii hentikan saja drama ini dan kita ke kantor poli-

Nonaaaa?" Naruto berteriak saat melihat Sakura terjungkang kebelakang. Gadis itu terjatuh karena terpeleset heelsnya yang licin.

"Kyaaaa" Sakura melihat kebawah saat posisinya mengantung melawan gravitasi.

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Kau jangan berisik bodoh"

"Ah..tolong aku kumohon selamatkan aku" Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan kaki Sakura agar tak terjatuh. Naruto mengeratkan peganganya pada besi pembatas jembatan, alih-alih mengeratkan justru tangannya yang diperban itu mendadak kaku. Sakura terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya dan suara air yang tercebur menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

 _ **[Hari ini..., ulang tahunku yang ke tiga puluh. Aku hanya merasakan hadiahku kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Aku kehilangan tempat tinggal, pekerjaanku dan juga cinta pertamaku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku harus mati di usiaku yang ketiga puluh-di hari ulang tahunku.**_

 _ **Kami-sama...**_

 _ **Ini hari ulang tahunku, karena itu kumohon, biarkan aku hidup. Kumohon]**_

Sakura membuka matanya saat suara itu memanggilnya. Dunia Sakura mendadak melambat, ia bahkan bisa melihat air di sekitanya bergerak seperti ombak yang lambat. Seseorang menariknya dan membawanya ke daratan.

"Uhukk" Sakura terbatuk saat pemuda itu memompa dadanya.

"Kupikir kau mati? Syukurlah ternyata tidak" Naruto menghela napasnya lega.

Sakura segera duduk dan menangis memanggil ibunya.

"Hiks..Kaa-san…kaa-san..kaa-saaaann.. aku takut sekali…Hiks..hiks" Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lututnya dan terus memanggili ibunya seperti anak kecil.

Naruto melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Padahal sudah besar, kenapa dia menangis seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya hanya menikmati sekaleng bir sambil bersantai di bawah jembatan.

"Jadi kau baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat Sakura ke samping.

"Aku juga kehilangan rumahku dan pacarku" Naruto mengangkat alisnya seperti mengatakan-WOW.

"Adikku baru saja menikah, makanya dia butuh rumah itu, tadinya aku ingin membeli rumah jika aku diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap, tapi sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku melihatnya di motel sebelum aku menemuinya, aku memang sudah lama mengetahui dia orang seperti itu"

"Kau berspekulasi. Bisa sajakan dia melakukan pekerjaan atau bisnis disana?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Selama ini aku mendapat laporan tagihan kartu kreditku atas hotel dan motel, aku sudah pernah mencoba, tapi aku takut pada kenyataannya. Jadi aku pura-pura tidak tahu"

"Kau membiayai hidup pacarmu?" Sakura mengangguk

"Dasar bodoh"

"Kau akan lebih bodoh dari orang idiot saat kau jatuh cinta"

"Untuk itulah aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta"

"Ck" Sakura mendecak kesal. Ia melirik ke samping melihat Naruto.

"Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Aish….aku hanya tidak tahu, kenapa aku mau mengatakan kisah hidupku pada orang asing sepertimu" Sakura meneguk minumannya.

"Kupikir karena aku orang asing makanya kau mengatakan semua rahasiamu. Kau mengatakan semuanya karena itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun karena kita tidak saling mengenal" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kau. Siapa namamu?"

Naruto menoleh.

"Bukankah kita lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya. Kau mungkin akan takut kalau aku menyebut namaku" Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita harus tetap jadi orang asing dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain"

"Baiklah"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Arigatou karena sudah menyelamatkan dan mendengar kisah payahku"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membalas dan ikut berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal"

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

 _ **[Hari itu..., memikirkan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi..,**_

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _ **Perasaanku jadi sedikit sedih]**_

"Hei?" Naruto menoleh. Sakura berlari mendekat

 _ **[Hidup ini… Momen ini… kita hanya punya satu kesempatan]**_

Dan saat itu cukup dekat, Sakura merangkul leher Naruto. Dengan cepat Sakura mengecup bibir Naruto sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Naruto terpaku melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya sebelum naik taksi.

Dan di dalam taksi itu Sakura menyentuh bibirnya.

 _ **[Ini hari yang sangat panjang . Aku meninggalkan rumah yang kutinggali selama lebih dari lima tahun. Lalu aku mengetahui, bahwa selama ini aku hanya dianggap seperti kaleng bir oleh pacarku. Dan barusan… aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang asing?**_

 _ **Sugoi sekali kau… Haruno Sakura]**_

…...

Psttt. Abaikan keisengan gue . Jadi mau dilanjut atau dihapus nih?


End file.
